vocaloid_song_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty in the Orient
Mo Qingxian: So, you must be Lola and Leon, huh? I'm Mo Qingxian. Welcome to China~ LOLA: I know. This is why I wanted to make exotic foods, by coming here, isn't it, Leon? LEON: You bet, my sweetie, I have the same reason with my desire to see flowers in your place, Mo. Are there any of them around? Qingxian: Follow me. I know just the flowers you may like. *takes his hand* LOLA: But what about the ingredients for my new recipes? Qingxian: I'll think about it for later, Lola, your lover and I are giving out a start on Chinese flowers that I inherit. :Listen, Leon, since I first started :the love of flowers in the Orient, :I can show you the flowers you never saw :And you might keep them in mind :This land has elegant Eastern mums :And plum blossoms that can make sweet fruit plums :I'll take some of their seeds for you :So you'll remember this beauty you find LEON :Thank you, Qingxian, I can hardly wait :Just to see the new seeds grow :I've never had flowers like those before :So I'd like to have my own for my love & LEON :Flowers are meant to be born with beauty :The sun and some water will do some duty LOLA :I never expect a surprise like this :Like lightning flashing from above (sigh) I just want to make new recipes in addition to anticipating what I like to call surprise flowers. Longya Yuezheng: Did somebody say recipes? I'm Longya Yuezheng and I know just the ingredients you may like. LOLA: Name's Lola; I was going to give Leon a gift which may be cooking new food for him. :My nerves might be almost crazy :But I suppose the flowers that I've seen :Are really beautiful by their origin :They might be his gift to me when complete :You haven't heard that my daughter Lolly :Wants to see all this by now :She never had a time of attention :I want to show her the things that are neat Longya :She may like this as well, dear Lola :I think we can cook together anyhow :Your other half and my girlfriend won't take long :To finish picking the flowers you'll see :It takes a little soy sauce to make flavors differ :Upon some meals like rice and chow & Longya :Might be very nice cooking as a duo :Cooperating in harmony LOLA :Some people say that time is the limit :And surprises are mysterious LEON :Not every area has clocks in motion :Sometimes long times make younger kids fuss Qingxian :In my very own perspective :One thing I mostly do is meditate Longya :Every nation of the world wants peace :To make life fair for it's not too late & Qingxian :"What is the opposite of envy?" :Some people really ask & Longya :You can find out for yourself :Because it is a very easy task & LEON :When we're finished with what we're doing :The chance has come for us to exchange & Longya :The potential beauty in the Orient :Can alter what at first seems strange All :Friendship after friendship :And love after love :We can share what we really have :It might please the spirits above :Out of all people, :There are so many perfect couples :And we're two pairs :Love and all the other good deeds make calm affairs :It's what builds up the beauty of the orient Category:Mo Qingxian Category:LOLA Category:LEON Category:Longya Yuezheng Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan Category:Talkloid features